Orphanage Days
by Madoka43
Summary: Ever wonder what Liz and Patty's life was like before they lived on the streets? Ocs included.
1. New Arrivals

Orphanage Days

"Oh, I can't wait til we get there, Sis," Said Liz, "I wonder what it's gonna be like?" Liz wondered out loud.

"I know, Sis, I bet it'll be nice!" Patty stated.

"I hope so; I wonder who'll we meet?" Liz wondered again, "I'm so excited!" Liz expressed, kicking her legs back in forth.

The car they were in stopped and the lady driving it turned to look at the two.

"We're here girls; this is your new home." The lady indicated.

The lady didn't have any time to explain for the girls ran out the car door to the front door of the orphanage.

The lady giggled.

The two girls gazed at the sign that said Orphanage of Brooklyn.

"This is your new home," The lady repeated, "I hope you have fun with your new friends," She said, searching for her keys.

Liz and Patty came to awe as they gazed at the interior of the house.

Suddenly everyone gazed at the new arrivals.

"Boys and girls, these two are your new friends, Liz and Patty." The lady told the kids.

The kids then swarmed around Liz and Patty shouting out hellos and welcomes at the same time before a red head pushed them aside and said, "Hey listen, don't steal my popularity, So if you wanna your room is upstairs."

A sudden silence spread as Liz and patty saddened.

The red head broke the silence, "Unless you wanna sleep with me in my room." She smirked.

Everyone grew a smile and laughed as they huddled together and hugged.

"Okay everyone its dinnertime!" The lady spoke.

"Yay!" All the kids shouted.

"I think you'll like Dorthy's cooking." The red head said.

"By the way we never got your name." Liz claimed.

"Oh, I'm Kuri, I'm the most popular here, but still pretty nice though." Kuri assured as they sat down.

"It's ramen tonight." Said Dorthy.

Kuri started eating her ramen while Liz just stared at hers and Patty stared at her.

Kuri stopped for a second, "What, you don't eat ramen?" She asked.

Liz pushed it aside.

"Come on, Sis, give it a try." Patty begged; putting a fork with ramen on it in Liz's face.

Liz gave in, being fork feed by patty and then digging in herself being done in about 5 minutes.

After everyone was done with dinner it was bedtime.

"Aright, your pillows are fluffed, it's bedtime." Dorthy shouted.

Everyone swarmed upstairs into their room while Dorthy tried to get by saying goodnight to as many as she could.

"Goodnight Dorthy." Kuri said before closing the door.

Dorthy kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight Kuri." She said.

Kuri closed the door and turned on the light.

"What are you doing Kuri?" Liz asked her.

"There's a reason why I have a TV in my room," Kuri exclaimed turning on the TV, "Don't worry I'll turn it down." She added smiling.

"Okay goodnight." Liz wished.

"Night" Kuri told her.

**Any ideas for the next chapter? PM me for ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Don't You Forget About Me

**Hi again, I'm back! I was really bored and I had nothing else to do so I'd thought I'd update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Victorious, or the song used in this chapter.**

"Breakfast time, kids!" Dorthy called.

The kids ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Alright one finger up for Poptarts, two for French toast." Said Dorthy.

About 12 kids wanted Poptarts and 15 wanted French toast.

Kuri tapped Dorthy's shoulder.

Dorthy leaned down.

"Can I eat my Poptart upstairs?" Kuri asked.

Dorthy nodded slightly and handed her a napkin along with her Poptart.

"Thank you." Kuri said.

Kuri ran upstairs and Liz followed along with Patty.

Kuri grabbed the clicker from the table in her room and browsed through the recordings on the TV.

"What're you doing, Kuri?" Liz asked.

Kuri munched a bit on her Poptart before answering.

"Last night I was catching up on Victorious," Kuri claimed, "I'm currently on The Breakfast Bunch." She added.

"Can I watch?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Kuri stated.

Kuri pressed play, but a little part was cut out from it.

"Aw, I hate it when that happens." Kuri said with checks puffed up.

Liz sweatdropped then listened to the song playing.

_He-hey, hey, hey___

_Won't you come see about me?__  
__I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby.__  
__Tell me your troubles and doubts__  
__Giving me everything inside and out and__  
__Love's strange so real in the dark__  
__Think of the tender things that we were working on.__  
__Slow change may pull us apart__  
__When the light gets into your heart, baby.___

_Don't you forget about me__  
__Don't don't don't don't don't you forget about me.___

_Will you stand above me?__  
__Look my way, never lonely__  
__Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling__  
__Down, down, down.__  
__Will you recognize me?__  
__Call my name or walk on by__  
__Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling__  
__Down, down, down, down.___

_He-hey, hey, hey__  
__Uu-uuuh, oh.___

_Don't you try and pretend__  
__It's my feeling we'll win in the end,__  
__I won't harm you or touch your defenses,__  
__Vanity and security.__  
__Don't you forget about me__  
__I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby__  
__Going to take you apart__  
__I'll put us back together at heart, baby.___

_Don't you forget about me__  
__Don't don't don't don't don't you forget about me___

_As you walk on by__  
__Will you call my name?__  
__As you walk on by__  
__Will you call my name?__  
__When you walk away.__  
__Or will you walk away?__  
__Will you walk on by?__  
__Come on – call my name__  
__Will you all my name?___

_I say,__  
__La la la__  
__As you walk on by, will you call my name?__  
__As you walk on by, will you call my name, name name?__  
__Lalala__  
__Don't you, don't you,__  
__Don't you forget about me!_

Kuri finished her Poptart in one big gulp.

"I like it." Liz told Kuri

"What, the show? Ya it's great, isn't it?" Kuri stated.

"No, No, the song is good." Liz said, "It's good not to forget a friend." Added Liz.

"Am I right?"Asked Liz.

Kuri gave her a blank stare and shook her head

"You're weird Liz." Kuri claimed while smiling.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 will be out soon hopefully. Oh yes and before you say this is copyright or blah blah blah whateves ^^^^^ Look up top at the disclaimer. **

**Also who gives a S &% anymore?**


	3. The New Boy

**Omg I can't believe Madoka43 week is over! I'm both relieved and sad. I had a great time with everyone! I met a lot of you on Club Penguin the other day.**

**And without further ado I present Chapter 3!**

**I hope you enjoyed Madoka43 week!**

Patty shook her sister up, "Liz, Liz, come meet the new guy!" Patty said.

Liz fell off her bed (Thank God it wasn't the top bunk)

"Ow." Liz moaned while Patty ran downstairs.

Out of curiosity Liz followed her soon after.

Downstairs Kuri was starring at an unknown boy.

"Is that him?" Liz asked.

Patty nodded.

Kuri continued to stare, "Talk!" She ordered.

The boy blinked.

"Gah!" Kuri yelled, rolling over.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked while sweetdroping.

Kuri laughed with crazy eyes, "I got you to talk…"

"So what's your name?" Liz asked.

The boy blinked.

Liz blinked.

"Axel." Axel said.

"Well would you like something to eat, Axel?" Liz asked.

Axel paused.

"Sure" Axel answered.

Liz grabbed a poptart for Axel which he gladly took and ate.

"Like it?" Kuri asked.

Axel stayed silent.

"You just don't like me do you?" Kuri asked.

"Probably…" Both Liz and Patty answered.

That night Kuri got the bottom bunk and Axel got the top while Liz and Patty slept in the other bunk beds.

"Hey," Liz said quietly, "You're are friend now."

Axel blinked his blue eyes again at Liz.

"Night." Liz said turning off the lights and going to bed.

Axel remained silent for a moment.

"Night." He said.

**So once again thank you for a fun Madoka43 week! Who knows if I do well on my report card I might do this again! Until then, Bye! **


End file.
